


Сталкеры

by Korue



Category: Hakuouki
Genre: F/M, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-14
Updated: 2013-12-14
Packaged: 2018-01-04 14:44:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1082237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korue/pseuds/Korue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Все хотят Хиджикату.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сталкеры

Чизуру чувствовала себя ужасно. Погода стояла на редкость жаркая, сухая и безветренная. В такое время больше всего хотелось забиться в тень деревьев и не двигаться до самого вечера, пока не придёт спасительная прохлада. Увы, бывшие Шинсенгуми не могли позволить себе такой роскоши – как и всё войско сторонников сёгуната.  
Они отступали из Айзу – шли по раскалённой дороге под палящими лучами солнца – и даже привалы были короткими и не приносящими облегчения.  
Чизуру плелась в хвосте отряда, пошатываясь от усталости. До сих пор ей как-то удавалось справляться и не задерживать остальных – наверное, дело было в крови _они_ – но последние несколько дней её измотали. Солнце нещадно палило, воздух казался обжигающе горячим, собственная тень покачивалась впереди, расплываясь в мареве зноя. Если бы они шли вместе со всеми, она бы попросилась на одну из обозных телег, но по каким-то причинам Хиджиката повёл их другой дорогой, параллельно движению основной армии. Ему, разумеется, было виднее, но когда макушка накалялась под солнцем, а мозги совсем плавились от жары, Чизуру начинала сомневаться в правильности такого решения

На третий день пути им повезло: отряд проходил вдоль берега реки, и Хиджиката разрешил сделать привал, чтобы искупаться. Тогда-то Чизуру и поняла, в чём заключается главная несправедливость этого мира.  
Все бойцы бросились к воде, на ходу скидывая амуницию и одежду. Многие прыгали в реку с разбега, поднимая тучи брызг – хохот и крики разнеслись по всем окрестностям.  
Чизуру же уселась под деревом спиной к реке и, зло глядя перед собой, обмахивалась сорванной веткой. За годы жизни среди мужчин, она как-то научилась справляться, но сейчас… желание искупаться было почти нестерпимым.  
– Что такое, Юкимура-сан?  
Шимада навис над ней, большой и широкий, загораживая солнце.  
– Жарко.  
– Купаться хотите?  
Чизуру только вымученно улыбнулась.  
– Тогда пойдёмте со мной, – Шимада заговорщически подмигнул, – я тут присмотрел одно местечко, где вам никто не помешает.

Это было что-то вроде тихой заводи, со всех сторон окружённой деревьями.  
– Тут рядом Хиджиката-сан купается, – сказал Шимада, махнув рукой в сторону, – так что никто сюда и не сунется.  
Это точно – все они видели, каким измученным и злым был Хиджиката в последнее время, поэтому не решались лишний раз его беспокоить.  
– Можете спокойно отдохнуть, – заключил Шимада.  
– Спасибо!  
От радости Чизуру едва не бросилась ему на шею. Впрочем, её сияющей улыбки хватило, чтобы Шимада смутился.  
– Не волнуйтесь, – пробормотал он неловко, – я покараулю.

Раздевшись и сложив одежду, Чизуру ещё раз быстро оглянулась, убедилась, что она совершенно одна, и подошла к воде. Берег здесь обрывался, нависая над рекой – Чизуру сползла, хватаясь за траву, и зажмурилась от удовольствия. Прохладная вода остудила разгорячённое тело, омыла потную кожу, унося и злость, и усталость. Чизуру тихо рассмеялась и оттолкнулась от берега.  
Здесь было мелко – ноги сразу нащупали дно, зарылись в прохладный ил по щиколотки. Чизуру окунулась несколько раз, смывая с себя грязь, чувствуя, как к мышцам возвращается энергия, а тело наполняется лёгкостью. Удивительное ощущение – как будто заново родилась. Она зажмурилась и окунулась с головой, а когда вынырнула и распахнула глаза, над ней покачивались ветки деревьев, а солнце, оставшееся где-то высоко за ними, казалось ласковым и тёплым, а не обжигающим и жестоким. Хотелось остаться в этом чудесном месте навсегда, но Чизуру прекрасно понимала, что передышка не продлится долго, а значит, ей нужно успеть сделать кое-что ещё.  
Она отбросила мокрые волосы с лица и, отталкиваясь ногами от дна, направилась в ту сторону, куда показал Шимада. Если это правда, что Хиджиката купался где-то поблизости, Чизуру не собиралась упускать такую возможность.

Деревья здесь росли прямо из воды. Чизуру ухватилась за ствол, отодвинула в сторону ветку, огляделась и замерла на месте.  
За деревьями обнаружилась ещё одна запруда, немного больше той, в которой купалась она. И Хиджиката действительно был здесь. Он сидел на берегу в одной лишь рубашке и закатанных до колен штанах, свесив ноги в воду и о чём-то задумавшись. Чизуру прижала пальцы к губам, глядя во все глаза, впитывая увиденное: блеск гладких иссиня-чёрных волос, кружево из тени и света на белой коже, чёткий профиль, подсвеченный бликами. Кроны деревьев зашелестели, ворот его рубашки раздуло, и Чизуру едва не ахнула в голос – рубашка была расстёгнута!  
К сожалению, с её места не было видно подробностей, и Чизуру попятилась в сторону, цепляясь за ветки, загребая ногами ил и не отводя взгляда от светлой фигуры, которую едва можно было различить сквозь густую листву.  
Неудивительно, что она запнулась о какую-то корягу, не удержалась на ногах и с еле слышным вскриком рухнула навзничь.  
Но вместо воды она упала на что-то живое, тёплое и твёрдое. Над головой кто-то выругался шёпотом.  
Чизуру заморгала, глядя вверх, против света, а потом ойкнула и поспешила присесть, скрывшись под водой по самые уши. Перед ней стоял никто иной как Казама Чикаге. Выше пояса он был полностью обнажён и, как подозревала Чизуру, ниже пояса – тоже.  
– Чизуру? – спросил он с изумлением.  
– Казама-сан? – булькнула Чизуру.  
Они уставились друг на друга с подозрением.  
– Что ты здесь делаешь?  
– Что вы здесь делаете?  
Чизуру решилась приподняться – здесь было глубже, и с её ростом, даже когда она выпрямилась, вода продолжала прикрывать все стратегически важные места, как сказал бы Хиджиката. Кстати о нём.  
– Так как вы здесь оказались? – спросила Чизуру строго.  
На секунду Казама смешался, но мгновенно взял себя в руки.  
– Был неподалёку и захотел искупаться. Но раз ты тут, значит, и этот сброд, именующий себя самураями – тоже. Отвратительно.  
Выбираться из воды он при этом не спешил.  
– Хотите сказать, что вы не подглядывали?  
Казама принял надменный вид.  
– Я бы никогда не стал подглядывать за женщинами.  
Он сказал это так, что Чизуру сразу и крепко ему поверила. Вот только, она сомневалась, что это правило распространяется и на мужчин.  
Казама насмешливо прищурился.  
– А ты сама-то что делаешь?  
– Купаюсь, – быстро сказала Чизуру.  
– Под деревьями? Позволь тебе не поверить.  
Учитывая, что сам он мёртвой хваткой держался за ветку, это было довольно нагло с его стороны.  
– Я плохо плаваю, – сказала Чизуру сквозь зубы.  
– Я тоже.  
Они обменялись понимающими взглядами.  
– Подвиньтесь.  
– Только тихо.  
Как будто она нуждалась в советах!

Осторожно переступая, они заняли удобную позицию за деревом. Ствол тут раздваивался, и, если придержать свисающую ветку, отсюда открывался превосходный обзор. Да уж, Казама умел устраиваться в жизни.  
Повезло, они ничего не пропустили: Хиджиката как раз поднялся на ноги, потянулся – Чизуру задержала дыхание – а потом снял рубашку.  
Чизуру закусила костяшки пальцев, стараясь делать глубокие вдохи. Пришлось напомнить себе, что это только начало.  
Хиджиката, между тем, расстегнул штаны, взялся за пояс и потянул вниз по бёдрам. Кто-то громко задышал, и Чизуру не сразу поняла, что это Казама.  
– Казама-сан, ведите себя прилично, – пробормотала она, – вы тут не одни.  
– Кто бы говорил.  
Чизуру слегка смутилась, но не настолько, чтобы отвернуться.  
Хиджиката стаскивал штаны с трудом – после дневного перехода он наверняка был такой же потный, как и все они. Ткань облепляла кожу, собиралась складками, Хиджиката повёл бёдрами, стараясь высвободиться, и Чизуру пошатнулась. Она могла бы упасть, если бы Казама не придержал за плечи.  
– Держи себя в руках, – буркнул он сдавленно.  
Чизуру даже не взглянула на него – не хотелось пропустить ни единой детали.  
Хиджиката наконец снял штаны, переступил через них и на секунду замер, облитый солнечным светом, словно сияющий изнутри, а потом спрыгнул в воду.  
Вынырнул, мотнул головой – мокрые волосы взметнулись, разбрызгивая блестящие брызги. Если бы Чизуру предусмотрительно не зажала себе рот ладонью, она могла бы издать совершенно недопустимый восхищённый визг.  
– Проклятье, – пробормотал Казама. – О, извини, Чизуру.  
Чизуру только головой мотнула. За несколько лет в Шинсенгуми она чего только не наслушалась, даже сама могла бы добавить кое-что покрепче – если бы ей сейчас хватило на это дыхания.  
Хиджиката набрал пригоршню воды и, зажмурившись, плеснул себе в лицо. Намокшие длинные ресницы подрагивали, тёмные пряди прилипли к щекам, Хиджиката провёл рукой по волосам, отбрасывая их назад. Чизуру завороженно следила за тем, как жемчужные капли скользят по его лицу, по сильной шее, собираются в ямках ключиц, ручейками стекают по грудным мышцам и скатываются по животу… туда. В смысле, под воду.  
Как и Казаме, вода доходила Хиджикате до пояса, скрывая всё, что должно быть скрыто. Чизуру не была уверена, плохо это или хорошо. Наверное, всё-таки, к лучшему – у неё и так уже кружилась голова.  
Ей даже пришлось немного поморгать, прогоняя мельтешащие перед глазами тёмные пятна – Хиджиката за это время начал мыться.  
Он налил воды себе на плечи и с силой растирал шею, с наслаждением прикрыв глаза. Солнце блестело на мокрой коже, выделяя каждый мускул. Казама бормотал ругательства, уже ничуть не стесняясь, Чизуру этого даже не слышала – в ушах гулко стучала кровь.  
Хиджиката спустился ниже, проводя ладонями по груди, задевая потемневшие соски. Чизуру задумалась – можно ли будет списать носовое кровотечение на солнечный удар. Хиджиката старательно огладил рёбра, поскрёб ногтями, оставляя алые следы на белой коже, коснулся пальцами свежего шрама на боку, осторожно обвёл едва зарубцевавшиеся края.  
Теперь пошатнулся уже Казама. Чизуру вспомнила, что именно он нанёс Хиджикате это ранение. Так вот, что его возбуждает? В другое время Чизуру разозлилась бы, но не сейчас, когда они приникли к просвету между веток, сталкиваясь локтями и дыша в унисон.  
Хиджиката мазнул большим пальцем по пупку и спустился ниже, туда, где начиналась полоска тёмных, слегка вьющихся волос. Его ладонь исчезла под водой, и понять, что он делает, можно было только по движениям руки.  
Странно, но он двигался всё медленнее, словно в полусне, лицо его приняло отрешенное выражение, глаза подёрнулись дымкой. Он сглотнул – кадык прокатился по влажному горлу – и тяжело выдохнул.

– Чизуру, – сказал Казама, – тебе нельзя на это смотреть.  
Голос звучал хрипло, словно через силу, и Чизуру всё же бросила в его сторону быстрый взгляд.  
Казама прижимал ладонь к лицу – между пальцев струилась кровь. Вот уж кто себя не ограничивал!  
– Почему это? – подозрительно спросила Чизуру.  
– Потому что он… сейчас занят тем… о чём девушкам знать не обязательно.  
Чизуру снова взглянула на Хиджикату. Тот стоял уже совершенно неподвижно, едва заметно водя ладонью под водой.  
– Чем это?  
Казама поиграл бровями.  
– Этим мужчины занимаются, только когда остаются наедине с собой.  
Чизуру нахмурилась:  
– Самоудовлетворением, вы хотите сказать?  
Казама едва не подавился, но Чизуру не обратила на это ни малейшего внимания.  
– Не судите по себе, – сказала она запальчиво. – Хиджиката-сан бы никогда не стал делать такое, он… просто думает о судьбах страны!  
– Ну да, конечно.  
Казама поплескал себе в лицо водой и посмотрел на неё с решительным видом.  
– Как бы то ни было, уходи.  
Он её даже подтолкнул!  
– И не подумаю! – возмутилась Чизуру, упираясь ногами в дно.  
– Нет, ты должна уйти! Это мужское дело.  
– Если я уйду, то и вы тоже!  
Разумеется, даже перебранивались они шёпотом. При этом каждый пытался отпихнуть другого. На стороне Чизуру было преимущество, потому что Казама не применял силу. Но если бы попытался… Чизуру ещё никогда не превращалась в _они_ , но всё бывает в первый раз.  
Они толкались, меряя друг друга злыми взглядами, не желая уступать. Итог у такой потасовки в воде мог быть только один. Чизуру в очередной раз толкнула Казаму, он споткнулся, попытался удержать равновесие, схватился за её плечо, и они оба рухнули в воду.

Громкий плеск за деревьями заставил Хиджикату вздрогнуть и прийти в себя. Рука машинально дёрнулась к бедру, за мечом, но загребла только воду. Он так задумался, что совершенно выпал из реальности.  
Все последние дни он размышлял над тем, как действовать дальше. Оставаться с действующей армией, в надежде что-то изменить на поле боя, или же отправиться в Сендай и попытаться достучаться до глав Альянса? Хиджиката не был наивен и понимал, что вряд ли к нему прислушаются, но, возможно, удастся заручиться поддержкой кого-то влиятельного.  
Отори рассказывал про Эномото Такеаки, одного из немногих людей, кто всё ещё был готов сражаться. Может быть, разумнее будет вступить в союз с ним, оставив эту безнадёжную битву и начать новый бой с новыми силами?  
Нужно было хорошенько всё взвесить, и Хиджиката обрадовался возможности остаться наедине с собой, ни на что не отвлекаясь.  
Но и здесь ему помешали. Враги? Он внимательно вгляделся в деревья. В просвете между листьев лихорадочно блестели две пары глаз. Хиджиката вздрогнул и зажмурился, а когда рискнул снова взглянуть в ту сторону, там уже никого не было.  
«Показалось», сказал он себе. Эти глаза были такими знакомыми, но Чизуру бы никогда не стала за ним подглядывать, а что касается Казамы… На его счёт Хиджиката не был так уверен, но демон никак не мог здесь оказаться.  
Просто привиделось. Хиджиката тряхнул головой – это всё от переутомления. Сколько можно ползти по раскалённой дороге от одной крепости к другой, только для того, чтобы принять очередной безнадёжный бой. Нужно отправляться в Сендай и встретиться с Эномото, пока окончательно не спятил.  
Хиджиката направился к берегу, больше не сомневаясь. Так было принято судьбоносное для истории решение. 

Шимада сидел в тени дерева, привалившись спиной к стволу и что-то тихонько насвистывая. Перед ним нерешительно переминались с ноги на ногу бойцы Шинсенгуми.  
– Шимада-сан, но мы же только одним глазком…  
– Нет, – строго сказал Шимада. – Пусть Юкимура-сан и девушка, но она – наш боевой товарищ. Как вам только не стыдно!  
Бойцы потупились, смутились и, бормоча извинения, поспешили отступить в сторону ближайших кустов.  
Шимада прикрыл глаза, но отдых его был недолгим.  
– Эй, вы же Шимада, верно?  
Из кустов с другой стороны вынырнул Отори.  
– Отори-сан! – Шимада подскочил на ноги. – Что-то случилось?  
Отори легкомысленно помахал рукой.  
– Это не важно. Скажите лучше, Хиджиката-сан ведь где-то здесь купается? У меня к нему дело.  
– Я передам.  
– Э… я хотел бы поговорить с ним прямо сейчас.  
– Поговорить или подсмотреть? – сухо спросил Шимада.  
Если Отори и смутился, то не надолго.  
– Не стоит цепляться к словам, – он беззаботно рассмеялся. – Просто скажите, в какую сторону идти. А если ещё и постоите на страже, я буду благодарен.  
Он многозначительно позвенел монетами в кармане.  
– Очень благодарен.  
Шимада выпрямился во весь свой немаленький рост.  
– Отори-сан, – сказал он с праведным негодованием, – не знаю, что вы слышали о Шинсенгуми, но мы никогда не выдаём своих. И деньгами нас не купить. Уходите, пожалуйста, и будьте благодарны за то, что я не стану рассказывать об этом Хиджикате-сану.  
Отори открыл было рот, но спорить не стал, пожал плечами и отступил. В кусты, само собой.  
Шимада снова сел на своё место и позволил себе тихо усмехнуться. Все эти остолопы, которые сейчас шелестели листвой и тихо переругивались, думая, что он не слышит, могли ползать в этих кустах хоть весь день. Как и подобает хорошему разведчику, Шимада занял тактически идеальную позицию посреди единственной проходимой тропинки, ведущей к заводям. И стоять здесь он собирался хоть насмерть.  
Во-первых, потому что Шинсенгуми не выдавали своих, а во-вторых, потому что Казама уже заплатил ему столько, сколько никто здесь не смог бы предложить при всём желании.  
Но Казама, после всех этих лет, которые он потратил, бегая за Хиджикатой-саном, был практически своим. А так, Шимада бы никогда.  
Со стороны заводи доносились плеск и тихие голоса. Хорошо быть молодым, подумал Шимада с некоторой завистью.  
Впрочем – он нащупал в кармане тяжёлый, приятно звякающий свёрток – богатым быть тоже неплохо.


End file.
